Moments Like This
by Keiko Aiko
Summary: My first fic about rikuxsora. Sora noting some of the small things Riku does


**A/N: **Hi everyone! My first fic being posted! I've been reading fics here for ages but never got the courage to actually write anything xD Im sorry if my spelling and grammar isn't up to par Dx don't kill me please ;o;

This story is just about soraxriku drabble :3

**Warnings:** nothing really. Just boyxboy I guess

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them sadly. If I did…oh man if I did XDDD

**Moments like this**

One by one delicate fingers gently tapped against his smooth tanned skin. They would start right at the base of his ear, slide down his neck and spread out once they hit his shoulder, and then repeat the process all over again. Every movement sent tiny pricks of joy that coursed its way through his body. He would instantly melt into his boyfriends touch as if he lost reality with this world.

There was just one thing that drove Sora out of this world crazy yet utterly frustrating at the same time. His boyfriend was known to always do this when his hands were slightly chilled. He still couldn't figure out if Riku had poor circulation or he hand sure to wrap his hands around a cool beverage before coming to see him. Whatever the case it always caught Sora off guard and he would gasp out in fright and pleasure when he felt that jolt run through his spine.

Riku on the other hand never got enough of Sora's reaction. He thought that at least by now Sora would come to expect it but no. The brunette was like a sitting duck. Whatever he did it was so damn sexy. Hell, you could wrap him up in some "trendy fashion" crossover from the 70s to the 80s and he would still look fucking amazing.

"Riiikuuuu, how come your hands always have to be cold?" Sora lazily tilted his head back towards Riku attempting to put on a serious face but failing horribly.

The older boy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sora's slim frame.

"Because…" Riku lightly latched on to boyfriends ear and began nibbling on it.

Sora squirmed under Riku's grasp hoping he would let him go but to no success. "Come on Riku, tell me. Please??"

The look on Sora's face, he did it every time. Riku couldn't help but laugh at his hopeless brunette. Squeezing him tighter Riku positioned their bodies a little and left several lingering kisses on Sora's lips.

"God Sora, how can you be so loveably cute all the time?"

Pleading was Sora's last ditch effort to get his way with Riku, Failed every time. Riku always beat Sora in everything; this only continued to add insult to injury.

"I don't know, could you at least managed to give me one straight answer in our life time?" Sora attempted to scowl at Riku for always dodging his question but to this Riku just kissed him one last time and walked over to the couch.

"And take away my enjoyment from seeing your reactions? Where is the fun in that?" Riku called over from the couch as he flipped through the channels. "Maybe one day Sora but it's not going to be this day." He flashed a cocky smirk and then turned his attention back to the television.

Deep down it bothered Sora that Riku was always picking on him, yet through it all Riku was always there. He was one of the few people in his life that stood behind what he said and made sure every detail had been complete.

He was sure that some people would just go insane having your loved one mess with you for their own joy. Not Sora, he knew it was weird but he just loved the moments like the one they had encountered. Those moments are what Sora considers the best time in their lives. When they look back on this day, however may years into the future, they will have so many accounts to laugh over once again.

Riku called back to Sora telling him know he found something that was actually worth watching.

Snapping back into reality, Sora ran his hand through his messy brown hair and smiled that infectious smile of his. "Alright, I'm coming!"

"What are you so happy about hm?" Riku draped his arm around Sora once he sat down.

"It was nothing." Sung Sora snuggling closer into Riku's embrace.


End file.
